


Seducing the king

by Slashaddict96



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Pre-Slash, Seduction, Slash, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Set after d2 Ben is home after his journey on the isle just before he goes to bed harry comes to his room needing to use his shower but is that all he came for?





	Seducing the king

Ben had enjoyed his time in the isle it was an experience he'll never forget,

but now it feels good to be back in his own room he thought while plopping down on his king sized mattress,

After settling in he heard a knocking at the door,

Come in says ben

Hey buddy gil's using the shower in our dorm care if i used yours? Asked harry

Uh sure i guess if you feel comfortable with it says ben

Harry then chuckled and began to strip he was never afraid to show his body,

Ben gulped and looked away awkwardly god he was hot he thought to himself,

Once harry walked into the bathroom Ben laid back into his bed pretending he was asleep,

After harry came back out he looked over at ben disappointed he then turned to the mirror on the wall checking himself out,

Y'know ben you don't have to be ashamed to feel attracted to my body says harry,

He then turned around as did Ben he looked down at harry's cock which was now standing up he felt himself begin to stiffen and his heart started racing,

You ever been with a boy before ben? Asked harry who was away from ben,

No i haven't says ben,

Harry grabbed his hand and placed his wet hard chest he then ran it against his erect nipple which ben then began to play with on his own,

Harry started to moan making his cock twitch,

Ben then dropped to his knees he took his cock into his hand it felt weird but good weird he placed his thumb in the hole spreading it making harry curse his name,

Oh fuck ben! Shouts harry almost moaning,

After playing with his cock Ben ducked down taking harry whole into his mouth he bobbed slowly at first since he was new at this he didn't want to choke which would be embarrassing,

Soon enough harry was rocking back and forth giving ben extra pace,

After a few more blows harry brought ben back up to his face he placed his lips onto his kissing him passionately he helped ben as he stripped,

He tossed his bed shirt in the floor and began to run his hands over his chiseled abs leaving ben to let out a small moan almost like a whimper,

The two then pulled away from kissing leaving both with swollen lips'

Get on the bed on your knees ordered harry,

Ben nodded and did as he was told he felt his stomach flop he was nervous about what harry was about to do,

Before he could think anymore harry had gotten behind him pulling his bed pants and boxers down he then with both hands slapped his ass leaving ben to moan a little,

My god you're so tight says harry circling the hole,

Ben felt kind of embarrassed that his ass was exposed leaving his face to turn a light shade of pink the embarrassment soon faded once he felt harry begin to slide himself into him wow we're actually going this far he thought,

I'll go slowly since this is your first time says harry,

Once he had slid all the way in ben let out a soft moan making him push down on harry's cock harry began to moan along with him the rhythm of both their moans echoing in the room was very erotic,

Harder harry says an eager out of breath ben,

Harry followed the order and went in a faster pace making ben tighten around his cock,

Ben was about to cum and so was harry he grabbed a hold of his cock pumping it hard he then released his fluid all over his bed sheets,

Before he came harry fucked into ben a little longer until he couldn't hold on any longer he came inside of ben leaving ben to feel a little odd since he's never had someone cum inside him before,

After pulling out harry fell next to ben a sweaty out of breath mess,

I don't think i ever fucked anyone that good before says harry with humor,

Ben then placed a kiss to his lips,

If that's what being seduced is like you should have done it earlier says ben with a smile,

Harry laughed as he got up pulling ben with him as they headed to the shower,

The end


End file.
